Question and Answer
by VulpeculaStarr
Summary: Bellatrix had been branded a year ago yet questions still remain. The only person who can answer them is the Dark Lord but he continuously denies her the answer. Written for the Quidditch League Competition Round 6 :) Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; the characters, and settings belong to JK Rowling**

 **A/N: Written for the Quidditch League and for the Hogwarts RP Fanfiction Competition, enjoy! Please read and review :)**

* * *

FALMOUTH FALCONS, CHASER 2

* * *

 **Prompt(s)-**

A dark character demonstrating the virtue of DILIGENCE

 **Optional Prompts-**

(word) lightning

(word) favour

(quote) "The creation of a thousand forests is one acorn." -Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

 **Hogwarts RP Competition**

Prompt-

[Phrase] "There is madness to my method."

* * *

I stood nervously at the entrance to the small clearing and looked around at the cloaked figures that surrounded me. The few selected Death Eaters were filling the area, waiting for their lord to begin the initiation. Today was my branding, the day I took the Dark Mark and pledged my life to the Dark Lord after months of preparation and training. Despite the month-long work, I still felt slightly sick to be put on display in front of them; they were the highest ranking and most skilled of the Death Eaters after all. This would decide whether I was at their level or lower.

A hand rested on my shoulder, and I looked up into the familiar face of my husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, and his brother, Rabastan. Both had been Death Eaters for years now and had gathered to see me join the ranks. "Are you nervous?" Rodolphus asked softly, his lips brushing my cheek as he said this.

"Of course not," I answered with a slight frown; my voice thankfully didn't show how terrified I really was. "I've been waiting for this for months, haven't I?"

"Do me a favour and pass the initiation. I would hate for you to be killed," Rodolphus said with a smirk. "That would be a real shame."

"I will pass," I retorted hotly. "Now, go where you are supposed to go, I'm needed by his side."

Rodolphus nodded briskly before leading his brother to the group of men – Lucius, Nott, and Dolohov – whom they normally associated with. I took a deep breath before I walked to the front of the group and climbed up the small slope to the Dark Lord's side. "My lord."

"Ah, Bellatrix," he looked at me, and I lowered my head slightly. "Are you nervous?"

"Is that a necessary question?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Does everyone have to ask me that?"

"This is why I chose to welcome you," he said, surprisingly softly. "You are quite bold, Bellatrix. That will be needed on the battlefield if you succeed the initiation."

I nodded. "Of course, my lord, I will do whatever it takes to serve you."

"As you should," he said briskly before turning to the clearing, his voice cutting through the soft murmur. "Bring the Muggle; the initiation has begun."

I froze and looked up, slightly confused _. This was the initiation? That was easy…_ "My lord?"

"Torture her. You will know when to stop," he whispered to me as Rookwood dragged the female Muggle up to the front. I readied my wand and trained it one the woman before the curse flew from the end in a bright burst of light.

~o~

I sat in the Malfoy Manor parlor with an extremely annoyed Lucius glaring at me from the opposite seat. "What is it, Malfoy?"

"You are not thinking of trying to ask _again_ , are you?" he asked with a frown. "He'll say no, for the fourteenth time. You should know that by now, Bellatrix; the Dark Lord's word is final, and he has already said no."

"It's worth a try," I answered, my eyes narrow as I glared at him. "Has he said anything? Nothing wrong with being persistent, he'll give in eventually; it is just a simple question, I'm not afraid of his punishments."

"Eventually? That or he'll blast you into oblivion," Lucius sneered. "He has already refused many times before, what makes this time so different from the rest?"

"It's just a question I want to ask him!" I said sharply. Closing my eyes and I stood up. "I'll be going if that is all you wanted me to come here to talk about, Lucius."

"I say he'll say no to you," Lucius called as I stepped away from him and disapparated to the Riddle house.

I wasn't afraid of punishment for my persistence on the matter; I just wanted to know why I - of all the Death Eaters he could have chosen - was selected to be his right hand and lieutenant. It didn't make sense; I was, after all, a newer member, only receiving my mark about a year ago.

Every time I had tried to ask, he'd sent me away or stopped me, but I wasn't one to stop. His constant refusing to tell me had made me even more curious than when the question first came up, and I was determined to get the answer no matter what. I didn't even care if he was the Dark Lord anymore. I needed answers and I needed them now.

"My lord?" I called out when I walked into the living space. The fireplace was glowing, casting shadows across the room, and the Dark Lord himself was sitting in the armchair. "My lord."

"Ah, Bellatrix, back for more?" he asked. His voice was cold, and it sent a trill through my body. I fell to my knees and crawled closer to him.

"Master, please," I breathed softly. "I need to know why me, you wouldn't deny your most loyal, would you?"

"This is what you want, Bella, not what you need," he answered, though he made no indication for me to leave. I was sitting at his feet now, my head bowed in respect, as he began to pet my head absent-mindedly.

"Why me?" I asked as I let him pet me like a cat or a dog. "Please, my lord. Answer this."

"You show more...spirit than the average Death Eater; you are bolder," he answered simply. His words sent a shock of lightning racing through my body, and I looked up trying to tame my spiking nerves.

"Spirit? Boldness?" I asked weakly. "Diligence? Persistence?"

"There seems to be a healthy dose of madness in your methods," he answered. "You aren't afraid, are you, Bella?"

"No!" I answered quickly. "Of course not, my lord. I am safe with you."

"Not many would say that," he replied. "You are bolder and younger than most, and you are the only one to be fully trained by me. You are my most loyal."

I looked up beaming with pride. "Really, master?"

"Of course. The creation of a thousand forests is one acorn; you are the acorn, Bella, and the forest is my power. One small thing can amount to so much. You are merely a stepping stone for my mission toward eternal power." He regarded me coldly as he said this. "You may go, Bellatrix."

Dread had filled me as he said this, and I bowed my head before standing and backing away slowly. _A mere stepping stone for his mission to power._ Who knew it could hurt so much?


End file.
